Best Friend
by takerschick
Summary: We have been best friend for the past 6 years. He has been there for me though everything. Maybe it can be more
1. Chapter 1

Was sitting waiting on my friend Oliver Queen. He had said he was running late. My phone than went off with a text. It was my ex. I have no idea how he kept getting my phone number. Time to change it again. Just then felt hands on my shoulders. I jump and turned into a smiling Oliver.

"Jerk. Dam near gave me a heart attack." I said as I punched him.

"Sorry you ok?" he asked.

I past him my phone so he could read the text.

"Anyway you could as arrow go after him or at least scare him? I can't keep doing this." I asked.

He nodded.

"I will get with my team and update on what's going on. Diggs will be on board. He is a dad. Thea, Roy and Felicity will be to. Thea thinks of you as a sister she never had."

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me. Best friends remember." he replied. I nodded.

We ended up eating and talking for about three hours just catching up. He paid.

"You didn't have to do that."

He just shrugged.

"Thanks you." I said as I kissed his cheek.

He walked me to my home and left to go to do arrow stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

About four hour later I woke up to glass breaking and my ex mumbling about how a little bitch I was. I pressed the button to alert Oliver/Arrow. I quickly put the earpiece in my ear and headed my hiding space.

"Dawn? Its Diggs. What's going on? Oliver is on his way."

"Dawn I am here to."

"Ex broke in mumbling about stupid little bitch I am. Sound like he is drunk. I just want to know how he keeps finding me. In hiding space."

"I swear to god I am going to kill him."

"Ollie don't please."

"Only because you asked."

"Feel free to go all…." I quieted because I could hear my ex outside the wall that I was hiding in.

"Dawn?" both Diggs and Oliver said.

"Shh." I replied.

"Ten minutes away." Oliver said.

I stayed quiet as I listened to my ex start trashing my apartment. After a few I heard.

"Derek Matthew. You have failed this city."

I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh shit. You are the green arrow. Why do you care about this little tramp?"

"She happens to be a friend of a friend of mine. He came to me and asked me to take care of you since you don't seem to get the message she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

Just then I heard sirens.

"That bitch called the cops."

"Actually she has a security system that I installed."

"Shit."

"Police" I heard Det. Lance yell.

I heard them come in. I quickly opened the wall to see Oliver with an arrow at my ex along with 5 cops with their guns drawn.

"Hey Dawn. What's going on?" Det. Lance asked.

"Ex-boyfriend who refuses to leave me alone. Even though I have six restraining orders against him. Not sure why the Arrow is here though?"

"Oliver Queen sent me." He said playing along.

"Oh will have to thank him. Thank you Arrow."

He nodded and left but I knew he didn't go far.

The cops arrested my ex. Since he didn't comply with the restraining order he will be going to jail for a long time. Also being charge for breaking and entering. And trashing my apartment.

"I just need you to come down to the station tomorrow and press charges. Bring the restraining orders to. They will help with the charges." Det. Lance said.

"Will do. Thanks Det. Lance tell Laurel I said hi."

"Will do." We hugged. Out the door he went.

I felt Oliver at my back. I turned.

"Hey hot stuff." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Dam near had a heart attack when you went silent on us."

"Sorry I could hear him outside the wall. Didn't want to give myself away."

"She is ok, Diggs." He said into his mic.

"He says you almost gave him a heart attack"

"Tell him I am sorry." I said as I looked around my apartment.

"Shit" I said.

Oliver looked around.

"Take pictures. It will help to keep him in jail."

I went and got my camera. I took pictures of everything.

"Better start picking this up." I took a step and stepped on a piece of glass.

"Shit" I yelled. I started jumping up and down.

I squeaked as Oliver picked me up and sat me on the counter. He then processed to take care of my foot. I noticed he had taking off his arrows and mask.

"Don't you have things to do tonight?"

"No was heading in when you hit your alarm. I am going to help my best friend. Diggs is on his way to help."

"Thanks. Sorry to be a pain."

"You are not a pain. You should haven't had to put up with him for the past six years. I surprise you didn't ask me much earlier to go all Arrow on him."

"I figure he would get the message. I guess not. I guess I got tired of everything and just wanted to stop." I said as I broke down.

He just held me until I stop about twenty minutes later.

"Ok get dress you are coming home with me tonight. No arguing"

"Wasn't going to."

"We will come back in the morning and pick everything up."

"Ok."

He me down and sent me to get dress.

"Pack a bag." He yelled

"Bossy" I yelled back laughing.


End file.
